Hyperion
by mochsantoni
Summary: cerita fanfic tentang keseharian hyperion


Hyperion Fu Hua

"Jadi seperti itu Kanchou!!" ucap Kiana dengan riang sambil menunjukan senyum kucing yang khas diwajahnya. Sedikit kesedihan masih tersisa diwajahnya, ia telah benar-benar berubah selama beberapa bulan ini setelah _Honkai Collapse_, matanya kini berbeda satu sama lain kuning menyala dan biru terang, rambutnya yang biasa dikepang dua sekarang digerai kebelakang, benar-benar mirip mendiang ibunya.

Aku sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dengan saran Kiana, karena memang diriku yang tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini, meski begitu entah bagaimana saran dari Kiana ini juga mendatangkan perasaan gugup yang berlebih. Sebenarnya aku juga masih tidak terlalu percaya bahwa seorang valkrie dengan sebutan Baka-Kiana ini mengetahui mode dan tren semacam itu, yah bagaimanapun dia juga seorang gadis, jadi separuh dari diriku dapat memahami hal tersebut dan tidak mencoba untuk meremehkan sarannya. Meski begitu untuk melakukan saran dari-nya aku merasakan perasaan yang lebih menekan.

Pagi ini, aku mengadakan pertemuan rahasia dengan Kiana di ruang rahasia bagian dari kapal Hyperion untuk meminta saran terkait kejutan ulang tahun untuk rekan sekapal kami yakni Fu Hua. Menurut pengamatanku selama dua tahun ini Fu Hua memiliki kedekatan dengan beberapa valkrie lain seperti Mei, Himeko, Kiana, dan Bronya. Mei dan Fuhua sendiri telah membangun hubungan kedekatan mereka melalui persamaan hobi mereka yakni memasak, sementara dengan Himeko entah bagiamana setiap kali Fu Hua, Himeko, dan Aku tengah terlibat dalam suatu percakapan di bar ia terlihat sangat dewasa dan seolah-olah menatap kearah yang jauh entah dimana, ia juga seperti telah mengenal Himeko dengan cukup lama meski baru ikut bergabung dengan kapal ini selama 6 bulan pada waktu itu, dan dengan Bronya mereka terlihat seperti kakak adik dan teman bermain game bila sedang tidak sibuk, sementara itu dengan Kiana mereka berdua adalah guru, dan murid sekaligus rival disaat yang sama, mereka berdua selalu terlihat berlawanan di banyak aspek, bahkan sampai kepada baju tempur mereka, _Moon Eclipse Shadow Knight _(Fu Hua) dan _Kningt Moon Light_ (Kiana).

Sebenarnya aku dapat datang dengan beberapa pendekatan lain, seperti meminta saran dari Mei, tapi mempertimbangkan sifat Mei yang lembut, serta pemerhati yang baik dan kedekatan yang terbangun diantara keduanya jadi aku berfikir ini akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang sudah biasa, untuk Himeko... sampai saat ini entah bagaimana ia masih berstatus MIA (_Missing In Action_) pada saat kejadian amukan _Herrscher Of The Void_ Sirrin yang bangkit menggunakan tubuh Kiana, sampai saat ini pun aku masih merasa sedih atas kejadian tersebut karena tidak dapat melakukan banyak hal selain memberikan perintah dan mengamankan wilayah manusia disekitar lokasi kejadian, setelah kejadian itu juga Fu Hua dan Kiana mendapat status MIA sampai baru diketemukan beberapa minggu yang lalu dikota HelioPolis ini, sementara itu Bronya sedang menjalankan misi pengamatan menggunakan robot Project Bunny-nya untuk mengawasi HelioPolis karena menurut laporan Kiana telah terdeteksi kegiatan yang mecurigakan selama masa pengembaraannya, jadi satu-satunya yang dapat dimintai saran adalah Kiana sendiri dan benar saja bahwa dia datang pada awalnya dengan sebuah saran biasa, akan tetapi metode yang ditawarkannya benar-benar diluar apa yang dapat aku pikirkan.

"ya... yah... jangan teralalu banyak pertimbangan, langsung saja hajar dari depan!!" ucapnya lagi, sambil mengedipkan satu mata dan keceriaan yang belum berubah, mungkin ide saran yang brutal ini adalah warisan dari sifat ayahnya yang kocak.

Membulatkan tekad, aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar sambil mengucapkan "terimakasih" pada Kiana, ia kemudian memberikan sebuah tepukan dorongan penyemangat di bahu, wajahnya mengisyaratkan 'tenang saja kau pasti bisa' hal semacam itu, aku tersenyum padanya, kemudian menghadap kearah pintu yang otomatis langsung terbuka berkat sensor pengenal pada wajah. Kami keluar dari ruangan secara terpisah agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan apabila keadaan tak terduga terjadi.

Berjalan dikoridor lantai satu ini, aku mengambil ponsel pintar yang diberikan oleh Schicsal sebagai bagian dari prasarana untuk para Kanchou yang bekerja dibawah nama mereka, tunjangan dan sarana prasarana lain juga sangat mencukupi untuk kebutuhan hidup. Menyalakan ponsel aku melihat jam yang tertampil dilayarnya, menunjukan pukul 06:35 pagi, masih ada 15 menit lagi sampai jadwal ajudan untuk berada di ruang kendali utama, hari ini sampai 3 hari kedepan adalah Jadwal Fu Hua. Meski ia baru kembali dari pengembaraannya bersama Kiana, ia menolak untuk dimanjakan dan dengan segera kembali keposisi jadwal Ajudannya di kapal. Mempertimbangkan kepribadian Fu Hua dan kebiasaanya selama ini, ia akan sampai pada lift untuk menuju ruang kendali utama 5 menit sebelum jam 7 jadi yang harus aku lakukan adalah menunggunya di koridor pertigaan yang tidak jauh dari lift di arah yang berbeda dari dimana biasa dia datang.

Suara langkah kaki yang ringan mulai terdengar di arah lain koridor, sesuai perkiraan Fu Hua telah tiba berjalan menuju lift utama. Menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan, aku membiarkan Fu Hua melewatiku, sementara itu aku terus mengumpulkan tekad 'kau bisa kau bisa kau bisa orrraa' aku mulai berjalan dengan kasar dan langkah kaki yang berat mencoba untuk menyusulnya, 'sepertinya dia belum menyadariku' sangat jarang sekali melihat penjagaan diri Fu Hua yang melemah sampai pada batas seperti ini, ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku 'maka.'

" Fu Hua!!!" aku memanggil namanya dengan suara lantang dan dalam.

Terkejut seseorang memanggil namanya, dengan refleks bahu Fu Hua terangkat dan ia berhenti kemudian berbalik kebelakang, aku tetap berjalan dengan wajah tegang yang serius sementara Fu Hua kebingungan atas situasi saat ini wajahnya menampilkan 'ada apa?' yang begitu lucu. Sampai pada saat aku sudah berada disampingnya dengan wajah yang masih tegang serius aku berbalik, dan menatap matanya yang meminta kejelasan itu, tanpa sadar ia mundur kebelakang sampai punggungnya membentur dinding koridor dengan lembut, disaat itulah aku maju dengan kasar menempatkan masing-masing tangan berada di dinding kiri dan kanan kepalanya pada saat ini aku mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai koridor, mengatur nafas yang mulai tersengal karena gugup 'Kiana Sialan' pikirku. Inilah, inilah saran dari Kiana, sebuah metode yang dikatakanya telah menjadi populer serta mengikuti mode dan tren yang disukai gadis-gadis dan laki-laki di jaman post-apocalyptic ini, namanya adalah, KABEDON!!!.

Aku menutup jarak diriku dengan Fu Hua, mengangkat pandangan aku menatap pada dirinya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, citra-nya saat ini benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang biasa ia tampilkan selama ini. Fu Hua yang biasanya terlihat kuat, dan terkadang keras kepala, saat ini juga aku sendiri sebenarnya masih khawatir dengan keadaannya, mengingat kembali pada kejadian kebangkitan Sirrin, Fu Hua tertembak dikepalanya oleh kepala Shicsal dan tewas saat itu juga, tapi entah bagaimana akhirnya dia saat ini bisa pulih kembali dan menemani Kiana dalam pengembaraannya 'Aku khawatir' 'syukurlah tidak ada luka dikepalanya saat ini' 'apakah dia benar-benar baik-baik saja?' semenjak kedatangannya, aku belum sempat berbicara dengannya karena aku sendiri khawatir. Setelah melihat keadaanya yang seperti ini segala bentuk kekhawatiran itu luruh seketika, ia benar-benar seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya, wajahnya memerah tersipu malu dengan tangan yang mendekap di dada gugup, matanya yang mencari penjelasaan mengenai kejadian saat ini, serta nafasnya yang berat dan teratur, ia benar-benar terasa kecil saat ini sampai-sampai aku berpikir bisa merangkul dan mendekapnya dengan lembut 'apakah dia akan membencinya?' 'sampai pada titik ini kau selalu berjuang sekuat tenaga.'

"Fu Hua! Aku..." kalimatku tertahan, jempol kiriku merasakan bahunya yang rapuh karena memang tadi aku menaruh tangaku dengan kasar.

"Fu Hua! Aku... Ma... Maukah kau malam ini ikut makan malam bersama di salah-satu restoran di HelioPolis malam ini?" aku mengatakanya. Meski aku mengatakannya seolah-olah hanya kami berdua, sebenarnya aku juga berencana mengundang Mei, Kiana, Bronya, dan bibi Theresa nantinya agar pesta semakin meriah.

Setelah mengatakan maksudku, aku mencoba untuk menatap ke-arah matanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, dengan gerakan tubuh yang gelisah dan wajah yang semakin memerah sampai telinganya karena tidak pernah pada situasi semacam ini, ia menundukan pandanganya ke lantai.

"A..." ucapnya terpotong.

"A?" balasku mencari kejelasan.

Sedetik kemudian udara disekitar koridor tiba tiba terasa berat, tubuh Fu Hua yang bersandar ditembok tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh aura kuning kemerahan, rambut kuncir kudanya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan cepat berubah menjadi putih kemerahan 'wujud phoenix?.'

"Apa yang kau lakukan!!!!" teriaknya dengan suara nyaring.

Kejadian selanjutnya adalah tubuhku yang terlempar kebelakang oleh dorongan kedua tanganya, dalam keadaan terlempar seperti ini aku melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar tersipu malu, warna kemerahan itu tidak hanya di wajah dan ujung telinganya, bahkan sampai ke rambut kepalanya, 'sykurlah ternyata dia baik-baik saja' 'rupanya dia hanya malu-malu saja,' sedetik sebelum aku membentur koridor aku mengingat pertemuan rahasiaku dengan kiana pagi ini senyum kucingnya terbayang di kepalaku 'Kiana sialan' pikirku sambil tersenyum dan segera terbentur kekoridor dengan sangat keras, aku... tidak sadarkan diri.


End file.
